bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Newsroom
The Newsroom is chronologically the second series written by Turaga Dlakii, and so far the only series initiated by Dlakii that is truly comedy-focused. Overview The Newsroom is a general comedy series that was started mid-June in 2006. Its main focus is humour and, being set in a television studio, often parodies actual television series. Notable parodies include CSI: Odina, Skakdi Idol, and Survivor: Voya Nui; having said that, each of these has only featured in one comic each. Like many long-running comic series, The Newsroom has several traditions. Every five comics since #67 has featured a news article ridiculing the most recent events in the BIONICLE story. Also, every year, there are comics celebrating Turaga Dlakii's BZPower-joining anniversaries and the anniversary of Dlakii commencing comic-making. Unlike The Unknown Turaga Saga, episodes of The Newsroom have no true connection to each other (that is to say, events in one have no repercussions later on, unless they are of great significance), and the comics do not receive treatment through Adobe Photoshop anywhere near as often. However, as evidenced in #87, the Photoshop situation is soon to change to some degree. The series has also featured one animated episode with sound. The 86th episode of the series is a seven-minute-long short film showing the disturbing consequences of Dlakii's use of the Kanohi Olmak. This episode was met with mixed responses; some praised it for the apparently clear animation (Dlakii himself is not so happy with the job he did with animating it) and appropriate music choices, while others were somewhat off-put by several issues with it, including that the text doesn't change fast enough and that the colours were somewhat messed-up. To date, the series is comprised of ninety-four comics, with eighty-seven comics actually in numbered order (as many of the pre-2007 specials were not included in the numbering system). The Newsroom also has six fan comics. :This is an example of the average Newsroom comic. Reception The Newsroom, to this day, remains as one of Turaga Dlakii's most popular series, not counting Heroes. More often than not, people pay more attention to The Newsroom than they do to The Unknown Turaga Saga. Impact on BZPower Like most of Turaga Dlakii's works, The Newsroom has had some impact on future comics since its release, albeit a latent, unacknowledged impact. Since its initial launch, a large number of other TV-based comic series have arisen; however, The Newsroom was the first and is still the best. It is also notable that The Newsroom predated Dark709's fictional television station L.L.A.M.A.S. Co-Author History Near the end of 2006, Turaga Dlakii opted to hold a contest in order to choose a co-author for the series. He was the first member to do so, predating Dark709. The winner was Aoran, another Australian member, a friend of Dlakii, and a brilliant comic maker in his own right. However, Aoran made only one comic before backing out, saying he was far too busy to keep up. In September 2007, Dlakii hired his second co-author, his longtime friend DudeNuva. DudeNuva's work was well-received, and he made four comics before he, too, had to back out. His term with the comics lasted until June 2008. More recently, Dlakii was contacted by Aoran, the former co-author. Aoran mentioned returning to BZPower and continuing his comic work. Dlakii offered him his old job, and he subsequently accepted. Aoran was officially rehired on July 18, 2008, but still has yet to make a comic. Far more recently, after a small amount of bargaining, DudeNuva was re-hired as the second co-author, stating that though he won't anywhere near as often, he'll still be able to make comics. Authors Turaga Dlakii - Main author; has made over eighty comics to date [http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showuser=28753 Aoran] - Co-author; has made one comic to date [http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showuser=36313 DudeNuva] - Co-author; has made four comics to date Schedule Unlike many comics, Dlakii has no regular update schedule for The Newsroom; given how rapdily they tend to be made, and how a schedule may conflict with the production of LIGHT, he's never seen the need. However, he does tend to make one fortnightly; the sole exception occurred recently, with the animated #86 taking much longer to make than he expected. Some patterns have a tendency to arise in production, though. For instance, every five comics from #67 have been a spoof news piece regarding recent events in the BIONICLE story; Dlakii has stated that, though not originally deliberate, he has decided to stick with the pattern. Characters The Newsroom sports a massive and colourful cast of characters. In total, the series has seen over thirty characters over the series' two years, including 10 Permanent Guest Stars. Current Characters This is a list of characters and Permanent Guest Stars who are still characters in the series, denoted by whether or not they have a position on the current Character Sheet. Past characters These characters, for various reasons, have been removed from the series at some point. In the case of the few Permanent Guest Stars mentioned, they were removed due to inactivity on BZPower. Guest Stars Being one of BZPower's longer-lived comic series, The Newsroom has seen a massive and colourful host of Guest Stars in its time. This is a list of past Guest Stars, excluding those who were upgraded to Permanent Guest Star status. In a surprising boom in popularity, the Guest Star list for The Newsroom has filled up considerably. Upcoming Guest Stars include Lewajohnson, Johnuva, Zippy and RTNDNA. Other The Newsroom has, on occasion, been known to include characters from other media, in one-shot jokes. Good examples include the Toa Mahri, Red from Pokémon, and the Phantoka. Quotes Wow. Who would've known that sticking Lai, Aoran, Vak and Tamaru in the same room for ten days would make such bad television? -Dlakii #80 "If you get an 'O Rly' thing started, I'll take your mask and throw you to the Rabbids -Dlakii, #75 "Yeah, but does it really make much difference whether I don't work here or I don't work at home, if you know what I mean?" -Lai, #59 "Ehehe... That's right, Lai. Take the blame pridefully." -Tamaru, #72 "It's not every day that you find a burning Blog Assistant." -Dreiken, #68 "Quality." -Proto D, #57 "AN iPOD UP YOUR BUM DOESN'T MAKE YOU HAPPY!" -Pyra, #27 Trivia *DudeNuva is the only co-author of the series who is not Australian. *''The Newsroom'' is the only currently active comic on BZPower to feature a former member of the BZPower staff as a Permanent Guest Star (this member being Nukora, formerly a Blog Assistant, who is still unaware that he is in the series). *A movie for the series has been confirmed to be in production. *Turaga Dlakii intends to make the 100th episode of The Newsroom by the end of 2008. *''The Newsroom'' was inspired by Insannamix, a similar comic series from 2005-2006 in which Dlakii Permanent Guest Starred twice. In a form of homage to the legendary series, Dlakii uses similarly "bite-size" comic panels; other intentional similarities include a "white space" at the bottom of each comic and the placement of a random phrase in the header of each comic. Also, The Newsroom and Insannamix share a co-author, Aoran. *Curiously, whenever a member of BZPower's staff (the only ones at present being '''Turakii' and Emzee)'' reviews Dlakii's comics, they only ever seem to review The Newsroom. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=258888 The Newsroom at Turaga Dlakii's New Comic Emporium] Category:Comics